


Przy nadziei

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Świat według Kuroko [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami jest właśnie w pracy, kiedy nieoczekiwanie otrzymuje telefon od swojego chłopaka Kuroko, który twierdzi, że jest... w ciąży. Spanikowany Taiga jedzie po pomoc do ich przyjaciół, Aomine i Kise, by któryś z nich pojechał z nim do mieszkania i rozwiązał sprawę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przy nadziei

-    Kagami-kun, jestem w ciąży.  
Taiga stał przez dłuższą chwilę w miejscu, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem przez   
okno, za którym jego młodsi koledzy sprzątali podwórze i myli wóz strażacki.  
-    Kagami-kun? Jesteś tam, kochanie?  
-    Mmm...mhm...- mruknął do telefonu, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, co bardziej go zdziwiło: to, że Kuroko właśnie mu oznajmił, że będą mieli dziecko, czy to, że nazwał go „kochanie”, czego przecież nigdy dotąd nie robił.  
-    Eh...nie wiem co robić – westchnął Kuroko i czknął cicho.- Kochasz mnie, prawda?  
-    Mmm...mhm...  
-    Myślę, żeby zadzwonić do rodziców, ale boję się, że nie przyjmą tego pozytywnie...  
-    Mhm...  
-    Nie zostawisz mnie z tym samego, prawda?  
-    Uhm...Y-yhm...  
-    Eh...- Kuroko westchnął przeciągle.- Kiedy będziesz w domu? Wtedy porozmawiamy.  
-    Uhm...  
-    Czekam z obiadem, kochanie. Ale pamiętaj...- Kagami wyczuł, że jego chłopak się uśmiechnął.- Według mnie, będziesz wspaniałym ojcem...  
-    Ee...  
-    Do zobaczenia. Kocham cię, cukiereczku...- reszta jego słów była niezrozumiała, jakby przytłumiona.  
Kagami opuścił powoli rękę i schował komórkę do kombinezonu. Przez dłuższą   
chwilę stał w miejscu, a potem zerwał się do biegu, nie myśląc nawet o przebraniu się.  
-    CHŁOPAKI, NAGŁY WYPADEK!- wrzasnął do swoich kolegów na podwórzu.  
Odepchnął jednego z nich i wskoczył do wozu strażackiego. Odpalił szybko silnik i,   
włączając syrenę, ruszył slalomem w kierunku swojego celu. Musiał się jak najszybciej tam dostać!  
Z zawrotną prędkością mijał ustępujące mu drogę samochody, przejeżdżał na   
czerwonym świetle i łamał prawo po prawie, aż w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Zgasił silnik, wyskoczył z wozu i wpadł jak dziki do luksusowego bloku. Wpisał kod, który znał już na pamięć i, mijając windę, pognał schodami na ósme piętro.  
Nie przejmował się zbędną kulturą i grzecznością, tylko od razu wparował do   
mieszkania, taranując po drodze kilka par butów.  
-    Cholera, ktoś się włamał!- usłyszał krzyk z salonu.  
Pognał tam i rzucił się na idącego w jego kierunku mężczyznę.  
-    MAMY PROBLEM!- wrzasnął, obalając go na ziemię.- Poważny, kurwa, problem!  
-    Ka...Kagamicchi?!- krzyknął spanikowany Kise.- C-co ty tu...oh, rany, seksownie ci w tym...yyy! Nieważne! Zejdź ze mnie, Kagamicchi, jesteś ciężki!  
Kagami wstał szybko i pomógł swojemu przyjacielowi. Kise westchnął ciężko,   
otrzepując swoje ubranie i zerknął na swojego chłopaka, który siedział na kanapie, nieporuszony, przeglądając jakieś czasopismo.  
-    Dzięki za pomoc, Aominecchi...-  mruknął.   
-    Kise, słuchaj mnie!- Kagami potrząsnął blondynem.- Kuroko zadzwonił do mnie i powiedział, że jest w ciąży!  
Aomine, który właśnie popijał herbatę, wypluł wszystko na gazetę i, pukając się po   
klatce piersiowej, zgiął się w pół, upadając na podłogę.  
-    W CIĄŻY?!- krzyknął Kise.- J-jak to możliwe?!  
-    Musisz tam ze mną jechać!- krzyknął Kagami.- Znaczy, do Kuroko! Nie mogę tam jechać sam!  
-    Zrobiłeś mu...ekhe, ekhe... dziecko i teraz chcesz się wymigać od...ekhe, ekhe...odpowiedzialności?!- wrzasnął Aomine, wstając i opierając się o kanapę. Jego twarz przypominała murzyńskiego pomidora.  
-    Ja nic nie zrobiłem!- wrzasnął spanikowany Taiga.- Pomyśl, Ahomine! Oboje jesteśmy facetami, NIE MOŻEMY MIEĆ DZIECI!  
-    A właśnie, że możecie!- krzyknął Aomine, celując w niego palcem. Sięgnął po magazyn, który nie dawno czytał i podał go Kagamiemu.- Akurat czytałem artykuł o facecie, który zaszedł w ciążę! No masz, czytaj!  
-    Oplułeś to, debilu, nie wezmę tego do ręki...!  
-    CZYTAJ!- Aomine cisnął mu gazetą w twarz.  
Taiga chwycił ją szybko, otarł twarz rękawem kombinezonu i, rzucając Aomine   
mordercze spojrzenie, zaczął czytać na głos:  
-    Miesiąc temu niejaki Sakurai Ryou dowiedział się od swojego lekarza, że jest w ciąży. „Zaczęło się, przepraszam, jak u kobiety. Zacząłem, przepraszam, wymiotować i źle się czuć, a potem, przepraszam, jadłem za dwie, przepraszam, osoby.” – mówi ciężarny.- Kagami cisnął gazetą w podłogę.- Brednie! Co za brednie, co ty czytasz, idioto?! Wyobrażasz sobie, żeby Kise zaszedł w ciążę?!  
-    Eh?!- Kise spojrzał na niego przerażony.  
-    Cóż...- Aomine podrapał się po głowie.- N-na pewno nasze dziecko wyglądałoby pięknie...  
-    Tak, ale co by miało zamiast mózgu, już się boję pomyśleć, a W JAKI SPOSÓB BY WYLAZŁO, TEGO W OGÓLE NIE CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ!  
-    Kagamicchi, Aominecchi!- jęknął Kise.- Przestańcie obaj! Musimy jechać do Kurokocchiego i po prostu go o to zapytać!  
-    T-tak!- Kagami pokiwał szybko głową.- Ale nie chcę tam sam jechać, więc...eee...pojedziesz ze mną, nie?  
-    Jasne!- Kise uśmiechnął się promiennie.- Tylko się przebiorę i...  
-    Nie mamy na to czasu, Kise!- Kagami złapał go za nadgarstek i brutalnie wyprowadził z mieszkania.  
Wsiedli do wozu i ruszyli na sygnale. Kagami prowadził jak zawodowy kierowca,   
zgrabnie mijając każdy skręt. Tylko jeden raz niechcący potrącił jakiegoś faceta w czarnych dredach, ale na szczęście tylko się przewrócił i wpadł do kanalizacji.   
Z piskiem opon zatrzymali się pod mieszkaniem Kagamiego i Kuroko i wyskoczyli z   
wozu. Z bijącymi sercami pobiegli schodami na czwarte piętro i zatrzymali się przed drzwiami. Kagami wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni i, trzęsącą się dłonią, wsunął go do zamka. Przekręcił i, przełykając nerwowo ślinę, powoli otworzył drzwi.  
Chłopcy weszli do środka. W mieszkaniu panował półmrok i ogólnie było cicho.   
Światło sączyło się jedynie z kuchni oraz z łazienki, z której dochodziło ciche szemranie, a po chwili...  
-    Uu...bueeh!   
-    Kuroko?!- krzyknął zaniepokojony Kagami i wraz z Kise wbiegł do łazienki.  
Kuroko siedział na podłodze z głową w sedesie. Kiedy usłyszał hałas, uniósł ją powoli i   
spojrzał na nich.  
-    Kagami-kun, Kise-kun...- mruknął.- Zaraz przygotuję herbatę...  
-    Co się stało, Kuroko?!- Spanikowany Kagami klęknął przy nim i wziął go w ramiona.  
-    Kagami-kun...- Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował go.   
Taiga skrzywił się i, na szczęście, w odpowiedniej chwili odsunął od siebie swojego   
chłopaka, który zwymiotował na jego brzuch i uda.  
-    Uh! Kuroko, ty...- Kagami spojrzał na zabrudzony kombinezon.  
-    Oh...przepraszam, Kagami-kun...- nagle spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.- Ale lepiej tu, niż w usta, nie? Eheheheuuuubleeeh!- znów zwymiotował, tym razem jednak Kagami wręcz wepchnął jego głowę do sedesu.  
-    O mój Boże, Kurokocchi naprawdę jest w ciąży!- krzyknął piskliwie Kise, łapiąc się za głowę.- Co my teraz zrobimy?! Jak sobie poradzimy?! W ogóle, kto jest ojcem?!  
-    JAK TO KTO, OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE JA!- wrzasnął wkurzony Kagami.- Yyy! Znaczy: nie! NIKT! Do cholery, on nie jest w ciąży, idioto! ON JEST PIJANY!  
-    HA?!- Kise spojrzał na niego zszokowany.- Kurokocchi pijany?!  
-    Nie czujesz, jak od niego cuchnie?!  
Kuroko uniósł dłoń i wymierzył mu bolesnego liścia w policzek.  
-    Nie mów tak o mnie, Kagami-kun! Myślisz, że co będzie o tobie myślał nasz syn, kiedy usłyszy, że tak mówisz o jego matce?!  
Kagami zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza przez nos, wstrzymał je chwilę w płucach, a   
potem powolutku wypuścił, uspokajając się.  
-    Kuroko...- powiedział cicho.- Powinieneś się położyć i odpocząć.  
-    Wiem...- Kuroko westchnął i oparł głowę o jego ramię.- Masz rację, kochanie...  
-    „Kochanie”...?- Kise spojrzał na niego tępo.  
-    Nie powinienem się teraz przemęczać, prawda?- mruknął Tetsuya, wtulając się w swojego chłopaka.- Jesteś taki cieplusi, Taiga...  
-    „Taiga”...?- Kagami spojrzał na niego niepewnie.- Jesteś bardziej pijany niż myślałem...yyy, to znaczy w ciąży!- poprawił się szybko, widząc spojrzenie Kuroko.- Jesteś bardziej w ciąży, niż myśl...nieważne...przeniosę cię do łóżka. Kise, posprzątaj tutaj, proszę  
-    EH?!  
Kuroko wziął na ręce swojego ukochanego i przeszedł z nim do sypialni. Ułożył go   
delikatnie na łóżku i zaczął ściągać z niego ciuchy.  
-    Będziesz musiał to robić ostrożniej...szczególnie, kiedy mój brzuch urośnie – mruknął Kuroko, przecierając dłonią oczy.  
-    Taa, będę uważał – westchnął Kagami, rzucając jego ubranie na ziemię. Pozostawił na nim tylko bieliznę i przykrył go kocem.- Prześpij się, moje ty „kochanie”, a ja się zajmę resztą.  
-    Mhm...pomyślisz nad imieniem?  
-    Tak, tak, nad imieniem też pomyślę...- Kagami pocałował go w czoło i zgarnął ciuchy.  
Wrócił do łazienki, gdzie Kise właśnie wycierał mopem podłogę. Taiga wrzucił do   
pralki brudną odzież, zdjął z siebie kombinezon i również go wrzucił.   
-    Dzięki za pomoc – westchnął.  
-    Nie ma za co. Szczerze mówiąc, naprawdę się przestraszyłem...  
-    Daj spokój, takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają – mruknął Kagami.  
-    To dlaczego byłeś taki spanikowany, że aż ukradłeś wóz z pracy?- zapytał Kise, obserwując go bacznie.  
Kagami spłonął rumieńcem, wymamrotał coś i poszedł do sypialni, by się przebrać.   
Kuroko spał smacznie, przytulony do poduszki. Widząc to, Taiga uśmiechnął się czule.  
Pijany, czy nie, zawsze był słodki. 

 

***

  
  
-    Nie rozumiem, z czego się śmiejesz, Aomine-kun – westchnął Kuroko, kładąc przed nim kubek gorącej herbaty.- Ja nic takiego nie pamiętam.  
-    Kise mi wszystko opowiadał!- parsknął Aomine, wycierając łezki rozbawienia.- Serio, Tetsu, powinieneś częściej pić! Może następnym razem ubzdurasz sobie, że jesteś seme?! HAHAHA, NIE MOGĘ!  
-    To prawda, że się wczoraj napiłem sake, na próbę – powiedział spokojnie Tetsuya, siadając obok swojego chłopaka.- Ale to było tylko trochę! Pamiętam doskonale, że potem wrócił Kagami, a ja poszedłem się zdrzemnąć.  
-    Opróżniłeś trzy butelki...- mruknął Kagami.  
-    Nonsens – prychnął Kuroko, odwracając od niego głowę.- Cóż za niedorzeczny pomysł, żebym zaszedł w ciążę! Jesteśmy mężczyznami, to nie jest możliwe.  
-    Ej, ej, o to bym się kłócił!- powiedział Aomine, poważniejąc.- Czytałem nowy artykuł o tym Sakurai’u i okazuje się, że on naprawdę jest...  
-    ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!- krzyknął Kagami, waląc pięścią w stół.- Koniec tematu! Nie ma artykułu! Nie ma ciąży! Nie ma dzieci! I nie ma sake! Zrozumiano?!  
Nikt już nic nie powiedział. Aomine gapił się przez chwilę na kolegę, a potem   
zachichotał cicho i upił łyk herbaty.  
I tak nigdy o tym nie zapomną.  
  



End file.
